ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Nanomech
Nanomech is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Nanochip. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before” because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus makes him a hive mind-based organism (so he is a Human/Nanochip hybrid). Appearance Nanomech is about an inch tall at full size. He has gray skin with a green circuit like design on it. Nanomech possesses green wings and as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. He is composed of carbon/silicon-based mechanical body and has triangular feet. He also wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from anything of his size's perspective, his voice is very deep. Powers and Abilities *Nanomech has the ability to fly, and fire green bioelectric energy bursts from his hands. *Nanomech can shrink to microscopic size. *Nanomech can return to his normal size, but can't grow any bigger. *Nanomech’s wings glow when he flies. *Nanomech is very agile. Weaknesses Nanomech's size can be an issue if fighting larger opponents. Alien Swarm and Ultimate Alien *Nanomech first appeared in Alien Swarm, Nanomech was unlocked by scanning the Nanochips. Also, Nanomech destroyed the Decoy Queen of the Alien Chip hive. He was used to enter Victor's brain and battle the queen. After a grueling battle, Ben destroys the Queen and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. *Nanomech returned in'' Ultimate Alien'' on episode Video Games, Nanomech was regarded too small for the video game. Nanomech later destroyed the Stalker from the inside. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Nanomech destroyed the headbands that were controlling Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad and Andreas. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Nanomech was squashed in a book by Gwen before transforming into Way Big. *In Inspector Number 13, Kevin as Nanomech snuck into the Techadon Factory and fought Inspector 13. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *'Ben 10: Alien Swarm' (First appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Inspector Number 13'' (Used by Kevin) Comics * Science Friction 'Naming and Translations' Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition) *4 inch Alien Collection Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #1 - includes: Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), The Queen and Validus *10 cm DNAlien Nanomech (Ben 10: Alien Swarm edition), Alien Creation Transporter Nanomech, and Ben (silver version from Alien Swarm) *Nanomech (Defender) *Nanomech (DNA Alien Hero) *Nanomech and green Ben (AF(translucent)) in Silver Chamber Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech *Nanomech with mini alien *4 inch Alien Collection Nanomech (version 2) *Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck (alter alien) *Classic Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender and Alien X (Combo Pack) *Alien Creation Ultimate Spidermonkey and Nanomech *Alien Creation Nanomech and Albedo Trivia *Nanomech is sort of like an opposite of Humungousaur since he can grow bigger but not smaller. And Nanomech can grow smaller, but not bigger. *Nanomech is currently Ben's smallest alien. *Nanomech is Ben's second new alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon) and the first new alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series, though Ben never turned into Eon in the series. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re-released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon). *Nanomech is similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, a thick neck, a dark color and thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Chromastone. *In Video Games, Kevin had to shoot Nanomech through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. *Kevin states he can't take Nanomech seriously because of his voice. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Nanomech used the quote "fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee". *In the live action movie, Ben first turned small then into Nanomech. *Ironically, in both Ultimate Alien episodes Nanomech and Way Big have premiered in, Ben turns into Way Big right after Nanomech both times. *According to Dwayne, Benchip was Nanomech's working name. *In Inspector Number 13, Nanomech is an unknown bio-mechanical organism to Inspector 13's technology. *In the movie, his voice is deeper and sounds robotic, while in the series, he has a high, squeaky voice. *Nanomech bears a strong resemblance to the Marvel comics character "The Wasp" *In the movie Nanomech's hologram was orange. See Also *Nanomech/Gallery *Nanomech/Videos Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Live-action aliens Category:Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Nanotechnology